


Sorry

by Nighttime_Glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighttime_Glow/pseuds/Nighttime_Glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to say, 'sorry,'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.

They didn't fight often, but when they did, it was brutal. Dean felt as if his heart was being drained of all love when Sam delivered the final blow. It was about Stanford, of course. Something along the lines of how Dean was selfish for trying to keep him from his one desire: a normal life. 

Dean can't recall the exact words Sam skinned him with, but he did remember the bitterness that swept over his brother's face like a sandstorm in the dessert. He didn't mean it. He couldn't have.

"No," Dean pleaded. "I just wanted you to be happy!"

"Dean... I'm-"

"Just... Stop. You've done enough."

Dean knew it was harsh. Malicious even. Even though he knew of the consequences, he stormed out of the motel room with fire in his eyes. 

[*][*][*][*]

It was dark by the time Dean returned to the motel room. He peeled open the door as silent as possible to feel the power of a full grown moose against him.

"Whoa, Sammy! Whats with the hugs?" Dean questioned.

Sam retorted by softly singing in Dean's ear. "Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away. I missed you and things weren't the same."

Dean can feel the remorse in Sam's voice. It wobbles and cracks while he pours his heart out into Dean's ear. 

"Cause everything inside it never comes out right. And when I see you cry it makes me want to die. 

This is it. This is Sam's heart unfolding in ways that only Dean has seen. 

"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you. And I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry." 

The tears are flowing heavily now, soaking Dean's jacket. Holding Sam tighter, he lets Sam know that he accepts his apology. 

"It's okay, Baby Boy." Dean pauses, rubbing soothing circles on the large of Sam's back. "It's okay."

"I-I'm sorry, Dean," Sam manages to got out between sobs. "I didn't mean it. You're probably going to leave me now, aren't you?

Dean's shocked. His stomach dropped and a panicking dread settled over his conscience. Did Sam really mean this?

"Sam," Dean smiled touching his brother's chin and creating eye-contact. "Every single day I think about how we came all this way. The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right."

Sealing their lips together, Dean found himself lost in the moment. All he could comprehend were Sam's lips on his, and how they fit perfectly together. The smooth texture of Sam's lips were heavenly when Dean's tongue prodded for an entrance. Sam willing granted Dean's wishes. 

Dean was the one to break the kiss. When their lips parted, Sam started chuckling. 

"What, Bitch?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sam just laughed replying with, "I though you were supposed to be Mr. Classic Rock, Jerk."

"Shut up! It was playing in the bar, Mr. Pop."

"Love you, De."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Love you too, Sammy."

Maybe, just maybe, this would be their last fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Sorry by Buckcherry


End file.
